


Made Up Realities

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [2]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: I suck at writing, but big sad mood incoming.
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 53





	Made Up Realities

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, but big sad mood incoming.

He has been staying awake for days.

Staring out on the sunset in front of him, Kubo sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he felt the wind meet his face blissfully.

He can't even go back to sleep, it only pains him to be reminded of the things that only happened in his dreams. It felt like it was all real. 

Who is he to fool himself?

He brought out his shamisen from beside him, and grabbed a small sheet of paper from his bag. He then folded it into a small origami of a bird, before strumming some notes on his shamisen to give it life.

The paper bird chirped in front of him, making Kubo smile at it with a small laugh. "I need someone to help me practice for my new story, and I figured you can help me," he said softly, as the paper bird turned it's head towards him, and sat in front of him as if it's ready to listen.

That's exactly what she did when they first met.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh, and played a soft and peaceful tune from his shamisen. The small sheets of paper floated up in the air, forming a tree that is similar from his dreams.

The place where they met.

"I once had a dream," he started, as the papers in the air formed a figure of a girl with long hair sitting near the tree with her eyes closed peacefully. It is exactly how he remembered her. "A dream that felt like reality."

"I saw a girl. Sitting beside a nearby tree." The papers then moved to create a smaller version of himself, walking towards the girl near the tree. 

_"Where am I?" He had asked her, as her soft eyes shot open from the voice. She had stood up from the ground, and turned her body to face him._

_As their eyes met, they both were lost in them by just staring at each other. Kubo had cleared his throat, smiling at the mystery girl in his dreams._

_"Um, hi," he started, as the girl continued to stare at him with a blank expression on her face. He gulped down on his throat, trying to avoid her gaze on him._

_"I'm Kubo, do you know where I am?" he tried to ask, and the girl smiled. "My name is Agatha, Kubo. You're in my resting place," Agatha said softly, as she sat back beside the tree._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Your resting place?" He asked, as he tried to walk towards her. Agatha nodded to him, patting the space next to her, inviting him to sit next to her._

"She told me that her name was Agatha," he told the origami paper bird in front of him, as the flying papers had formed the atmosphere when they talked to each other in his dreams. 

"She told me that I was in her resting place," Kubo said softly, looking at the flying papers that moved as if they talked to each other once again.

He can still hear her soft voice in his head. "She also told me to sit with her. And from there, we would talk endlessly," he continued, as the origami papers above them moved as they talked.

_"Come, sit with me," Agatha had told him, as his own mind took over his body and sat beside her._

"She told me her story, about being the outcast of their town. Seeing things that no other normal person can see. Her story was tragic and sad. Luckily she has a caring family that helped her out from her curse and her revenge," Kubo said softly.

_"What's your story, Agatha?" Kubo would ask her, making her smile at him. "I was killed at a young age by misunderstood men, accusing me for witchcraft," she started, making him gasp._

_"Witchcraft?" he had asked her, and she nodded. "When I was still alive, I can see dead people when normal people can't," Agatha said, avoiding his gaze. Kubo frowned._

_"But my soul was sent to rest by one of my relatives, and now, I'm finally resting here," she had told him, looking at the ground. "It feels lonely being the only one here, but then you showed up," she looked at him with a small smile._

"In exchange, I told her my story. She felt bad for me after that," Kubo continued, his fingers strumming through the strings of his shamisen softly.

_"What's your story, Kubo?" Agatha had asked him._

_"My story?" He had asked her, as she nodded eagerly. Kubo took a deep breath, looking at her with a sad smile. "To put it simply, my grandfather wishes for me join him in the heavens and make me do bad things. My mother and father died protecting me from him, but I defeated him myself."_

_"Your parents died?" Agatha asked him, as he sadly nodded to her._

_The brightness of her resting place has started to darken, making Kubo look around him frantically. Agatha laughed at him, giving him a bright smile. "When the sun sets, that means that-"_

_He didn't hear her last words, as he shot up from his makeshift bed, wide awake._

"After that talk, the sun had set down at her resting place, and then I was awake," Kubo said, slowly changing the tone of his music.

He would remember how he would rush down the town and tell Kameyo all about his dream.

_"I swear, she's real!" Kubo exclaimed to the old lady, as she looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Young man, what has gotten into you?" she asked, as Kubo frowned at her in response._

_Kubo had brought out his origami papers and folded it into a figure that roughly looked like the girl from his dreams before showing it to Kameyo with a bright smile. "She looked exactly like this," Kubo said._

_Kameyo shot him a look, before grabbing the origami girl from Kubo. "Well, she looks pretty," the old lady commented, turning the figure around in her hand. Kubo nodded, before smiling to himself. "She is."_

Kubo smiled, taking a deep breath. "The few other times I dreamt, there she was again. I would tell her how my day went, and she would tell hers," he continued his story, as the scenery of the papers flying above him changed.

_"How was your day?" Agatha asked him, as he reluctantly made his way towards her before sitting next to her with a small smile. "I told Kameyo all about you, she told me you were pretty."_

_Agatha smiled at him. "Tell her I said thanks." And with that, they laughed with each other._

"Often times, I would teach her how to make an origami. Her favorite was the paper bird," Kubo said with a smile, as the flying papers shifted their small figure to the scene he wished to convey.

_"Is this right?" Agatha asked him with a small frown, as Kubo shook his head playfully with a small laugh. She showed him her origami paper that was folded all in the wrong places._

_Kubo looked at her smugly, as Agatha glared at him, bringing down her paper. "What are you looking at!?" Agatha had shouted at him, making him laugh at her. That only made her glare at him more. She hates him completely._

_As soon as Kubo stopped laughing, he sighed softly, smiling at her. Without thinking twice, he had moved closely beside her, wrapping his small arms around her so that he can reach for both of her arms._

_Agatha looked at him, confused. "Wha- What are you doing?" She asked him, as Kubo used her hands to unwrap the paper she used, guiding her hands to help her fold the origami paper._

_"I'm helping you, that's what I'm doing," he teased, and not a moment after the origami paper bird was done._

"We were staring to get close to one another," he said, as he watched his papers portray that one moment that will forever be on his mind. They looked so happy.

_"There!" Kubo exclaimed, unwrapping his arms around her as she held her own origami paper bird on her hands. Agatha finally smiled at him, before looking at the origami paper bird with joy. That made Kubo smile at her._

_"Thank you, Kubo," Agatha said, looking at him with a soft smile. That smile is locked forever in his mind, as he returned the smile to her. "You're welcome, Agatha."_

"Sometimes, she would tell me stories of her past life, and I would tell mine," Kubo said, as a sheet of his origami paper formed itself into a shamisen.

"Of course, she didn't miss the fact that I can play an instrument," Kubo laughed to himself.

_"What is that?" Agatha asked him, pointing towards his shamisen with a raised eyebrow._

_Kubo looked at his instrument reluctantly before smiling back at Agatha shyly. "Um, it's a shamisen. My mom gave it to me on behalf of her," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat next to her once again._

_Agatha gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Can you play?" she asked him, and when he was thinking of saying no to the offer, she pouted cutely at him. How could he say no to that?_

_Kubo laughed lightly, nodding his head in defeat. "Okay, fine, fine, just stop looking at me like that!" He scolded, as he brough the shamisen on his lap and started playing a soft tune._

_Agatha hummed lightly, placing her head on his shoulder as she closed his eyes. Kubo gulped down the knot on his throat, but the longer she stayed that way and the longer he played on his shamisen, the better he got used to the feeling._

_He smiled to himself, as he placed his head on top of hers, closing his eyes softly while he continued playing on his shamisen._

"She liked how I played my music, and sometimes I'll tell my stories with my papers from my dreams," Kubo said, as the flying papers that was floating above him danced wondrously around the paper figures of him and Agatha, making him smile.

Then, his smile turned into a frown. "Then that time came, one night, I fell asleep," Kubo started, as the tone he was playing turned sadder and slower than when he started.

A small tear ran down his cheek.

"When I reached her resting place," he started, as the paper origami version of Agatha flying above him had disappeared. The paper origami version of himself wandered near the tree, looking at the spot where she used to sit.

"She wasn't there."

_"Agatha!" Kubo tried to call out, and when nothing had happened, his breathing picked up it's pace, as he roamed around the place, trying to find her._

_"Agatha, where are you!?" He shouted, as he was slowly getting frustruated. He wished that she was only pulling off a prank on him, but something on the atmosphere of his dream had changed._

_Something was off. Something's not right._

"I called out for her, but to no avail," Kubo said defeated, as his paper origami version of himself walked towards the origami bird laying on the ground, where Agatha used to be.

"Then I walked towards the tree where she used to sit and wait for me, seeing an origami bird." Kubo had to bite his lip in order for his voice to stay steady.

"Out of curiosity, I opened it, and there's something written inside." His tears are now flowing uncontrollably out of his eyes, as he watched his paper origami version open the small origami bird from above him.

"The message was simple, and sweet,"  
he said softly, the tone he was playing on his shamisen softened, as his story was about to end.

_"Thank you, my love from another life."_

He realized that she wasn't supposed to be in his dream land forever. He realized that she told him the reason why she only appears in his dreams. They were, at another world, at another life, at another time, lovers. 

But they were not supposed to be together on this one. She was meant to leave him. She wasn't meant to be with him. She was meant for him, but not here.

"After that, I never slept again."


End file.
